


The Philosophy is Love

by deadgrotty (dana_ohara)



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Doors, The Rolling Stones
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/pseuds/deadgrotty





	The Philosophy is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Walrus_Approximately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Walrus_Approximately/gifts).



Brian dreadfully walked down the longest flight of stairs in his college complex to his least favorite class, Philosophy, with a face of misery the whole way. He was failing horribly, and had not a clue how to bring his grade up before the second semester ended and he was a goner. His first year of college and he's already falling apart with his part time job in the morning, then having to go directly to school after shifts.

The boy rubbed his eyes as he looked around, somewhat dazed from the lack of sleep for the past few days due to the stress of the exams; which just his luck, was tomorrow. For a moment, he was debating even going in as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"Alright, Brian, you can do this...just go in there, take notes and pass this stupid test." He whispered to himself, working up the courage to open the door and once he did, it was immediately regretted. The class had been in session for five minutes and he'd just waltzed right in, feeling like he wanted to die as everyone was now looking over at him. Brian buried his nose down into his turtleneck in embarrassment, glancing over at their professor, Mister Morrison, of whom wasn't looking at him. He was silent on his short walk to his spot in the front of the class with his head down, taking a seat and taking out his laptop to take notes on.

Mister Morrison continued with the lesson with a soft 'anyway', going straight back into what they were formerly speaking about. Brian wasn't paying attention like he was supposed to, no, he was falling asleep right on the desk. Falling asleep was an understatement, he had already fallen asleep in less than three minutes of walking in.  
Something warm was on his head, shaking him a bit as to wake him up. It was Mister Morrison, but his actual motive was entirely different for waking him up which was something he usually didn't do. He wanted a chance to be able to feel his head of velvety gold hair, which he was incredibly satisfied with upon feeling it. Brian let out a groan as he yawned, slowly sitting up with a long stretch.

"S-Sorry Professor Morrison..." He mumbled, rubbing his bleary eyes as he turned his gaze up to meet his. All he got was a small, sly smile before he turned and walked back down to his desk, to finish up the lesson. It wasn't much longer, only a horrible ten minutes and he was free to go home and sleep without being woken up. Once the lesson finished up, he stood and haphazardly put everything in his bag, taking himself down the small set of stairs but was stopped just inches from the desk.

"So, angel, how do ya think you'll do on the test tomorrow?" Mister Morrison asked Brian, looking over at him with a look of almost pixie like mischievousness.

"E-Eh? Well...n-not really well, if you want me to be honest...i-is there something I could do?" He nervously spoke with no acknowledgment of the weird pet name, turning his whole being to face his teacher.

"I'm not sure about that, angel. You'll probably have to work for that grade"

"Oh...?" Brian was a bit curious now, taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, I help you," The older man paused for a moment with a small cough before resuming. "study, but you're going to have to show me you're worthy of an A."

"You'd do that for me?" He lit up a bit, now eager to know what could save his grade.

"I'll help you with your issue and you help me with mine, simple as that."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Oh, is that so." Mister Morrison stood, towering over him a great deal and staring right at him. Brian slowly nodded, now a look of slight suspicion on his face. "Well, come to my house tonight and we'll settle this on my kitchen table." A small whisper was spoken close to his ear, close enough to feel his breath down his neck.

Brian was extremely taken aback by this, feeling something being placed in his hand before the man left entirely. A slip of paper was given to him, with an address written down.

'He's serious...' The boy thought, considering the deal that had been given to him. It would have been stupid to not go, how bad could it be anyway? He stared at it for a few moments, straightening his bag before walking out the room and to the parking lot. As he did, all the scenarios possible went through his head. Cleaning, having to do some other test at his place, maybe even just spend a bit of time with him, he wasn't an unreasonable person after all. Nothing very insane crossed his head, as he'd gotten into his car and turned up his radio enough to potentially make his ears bleed with loud jazz music. It wasn't a long drive, but it was in the city which was the 'rich people' living area.

Luckily, it was a little while after the nine thirty rush and he got there in a little under fifteen minutes. Stepping out, he looked around and looked back down at the address before walking in.

"Um- I-I'm here to see my...er friend? This is his number, I don't know how to get up..." Brian awkwardly spoke to the woman at the front desk, of whom was a short brunette girl, her walking around from the desk.

"What's the number again?" She took the paper from him, taking her glasses off her sweater and putting them on. "Ah, that's penthouse number 109. Take the elevator to floor twenty four and it'll be the first one when you step out."

"Oh thank you, Miss..." He hesitated, the lady letting out a laugh.

"Miss Harrison, dear, go have fun with Mister Morrison." Miss Harrison smiled as she walked back behind the desk, sitting down.

"Thank you Miss Harrison, I will try." Brian smiled back as he turned and walked to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing for floor twenty four. It didn't take long to get up to the floor, and when he did, he saw the room numbered 109 almost immediately. He walked up and stared for a few moments but knocked a few times anyway,  
After a brief silence, the door unlocked and opened to see his professor.

"Hello, angel." Mister Morrison said in his ever seductive tone, Brian feeling a bright blush flower on his cheeks.

"H-Hello..." The much younger man gently spoke as he was allowed inside with a hand placed on his shoulder. It didn't move, only did so when his elder sat him down on the couch before he walked to the kitchen. Brian looked around the incredibly posh place as he took his bag off, setting it beside the side table and leaning back as he took his boots off. When he came back in, he handed him a glass of what he assumed was orange juice. "Oh, thank you."

"So, how badly do you desire this A on the test tomorrow?" He asked as he took his seat next to Brian, arm rested behind him with eyes gazing down into his.

"More than anything, I really, really need to pass." The boy quickly said, starting at his drink and getting quite a lot down in a short amount of time.

"Well this will help you unwind a bit, so you and I can study a bit better." Jim gestured at his glass, and Brian stopped drinking it for a moment.

"...Y-You didn't drug this, right?" Brian looked at him, somewhat scared but it was quelled a bit when he laughed.

"No I didn't do that. Don't you know why I asked you here?"

"To help me pass tomorrow's exam?" He asked, as that was what he thought in the first place. Jim didn't respond, rather scooted a bit closer and leaned over him until the boy had to move back. Brian was getting a bit flushed and shaky, swallowing nervously as he leaned down close to his ear.

"Stop playing innocent, you know you won't pass with just one test grade. How did you really assume this night would play out?" He purred with the smoothest voice he'd ever heard, the boy biting down on his lip.

"I-I...g-guess I didn't really know what t-to expect." Brian stared at him, face flushed and shifting around uncomfortably in his heavy sweater as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He felt a little touch under his chin, tilting his head up just a bit.

"Well, how about I give you a little hint." Jim cooed, a tiny slight of a smile on his face as he slowly took his lips. Brian didn't try to pull away, and it took him a moment to return it. His hand was pressed against his chest, holding the fabric of his shirt tightly in his palm as it grew deeper. Abruptly, scaring both of them, the phone loudly rang in the kitchen which caused Jim to pull away with a groan.

"Hang on..." He muttered, a little irritated, getting up and walking off to answer it. Brian opened his eyes and stared up for a few moments, before very slowly getting up and picking up his bag. He had to go through the kitchen in order to get to the front door, so he quietly shuffled through as to try and not make Jim notice. His talking suddenly subsided and the boy hesitated to look over to where he stood before, but he did and only saw there was nothing there. A few steps past the dining table was all he managed before both of his wrists were grabbed and he was pinned down onto the birch table, letting out a short lived gasp as he now looked at the man looming over him. He parted his lips just a bit, only the word 'I' making it past before he didn't have to chance to explain himself as his mouth was taken once again.

Jim wasn't by any means rough or violent, rather knew what he wanted and when he wanted it and it was Brian he wanted at that moment, and Brian he was determined to have. The boy accepted it immediately this time around, but struggled to have his wrists let go of which was what the man allowed. Once freed, he let his arms snake around his neck and a hand to slip into his curly hair. They remained like that for a few moments but Jim pulled away and didn't kiss at his jaw like before, rather traced his tongue up the base of his neck before biting down. A small moan escaped, his back arching away from the surface as his head rested back on it.

"F-Fuck, Mister M-Morrison-" Brian strung out as he gripped his hair a bit, Jim letting out a moan himself.

"Say it again." He murmured against his skin, sucking the area lightly which the blonde reacted more.

"Mister- a-ah, M-Morrison." He complied as one of the man's hands moved under his shirt. In one simple movement, his sweater was taken off and the man pulled away for just a moment to look at him before returning and nibbling at his collarbone. Brian had been biting down on his hand as he did so, only letting a few small noises out as the man worked down until his lips were ghosting his slightly prominent ribs. He licked his lips a bit before slipping his fingers under the lining of his trousers, not wasting a moment to pull them down enough to expose the prize he'd been longing after for ages.

Jim shifted so he had Brian close to his chest, letting him hug onto him tightly as he had to tell the boy what to do but he really didn't mind. He licked his palm until it was wet, which was exactly what was asked of him and they could finally get to the best part. When he gripped him, the boy sharply inhaled as he buried his face into his shoulder. There was a bit of rhythm with it, not wanting to rush anything as this kid clearly hadn't done let alone experienced anything like this before.  It was a slow build up, Brian raking his nails against the cloth of his shirt as he seemed to be feeling dramatically close much quicker than any one Jim had seen before.

"Goddammit- J-Jesus, M-Mister Morrison I-I-" Brian was panting by then, squirming somewhat with the sensation he was feeling but he was calmed a bit by Jim's kisses to his temple. A series of loud moans escaped with each becoming more strained and loud, before a quite raspy, loud one escaped which signaled he came, and went. He'd gone somewhat limp, arms quite lazily remaining wrapped around his neck.

"I-I'm...tired..." He mumbled, indeed tiredly, Jim letting his arm sweep under his knees to pick him up effectively and turn to the direction of the bedroom.

"Then it's time for bed, angel." The man spoke lightly as he walked to the room, placing him down onto the bed and taking his own shirt off before laying down on the other side. Brian yawned as he pushed his trousers off entirely, leaving just shorts and the blanket pulled over himself. Jim didn't have his arms around him, or even a small touch, rather had his back to him.

Sometime after Jim had fallen asleep, there was a bit of rustling in the spot beside him which he paid no mind to. The carpet in the room shifted a bit as the only other person in the room had picked up a t-shirt off the ground and put it on, before crawling back into bed on the elder's front facing side. He pretended to stay asleep as the boy got situated and seemed to cuddle up to him before the boy gently pecked cheek and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

Jim waited another few minutes for his breathing to calm to lean down and press a kiss to the top of his head, and card his fingers through his hair until he too, fell asleep. 

 

 

Monday morning, three days after the test and Brian had showed up early for the first time in the entirety college education to get his test grade as soon as possible. A part of him didn't expect to make a good grade despite the promise his professor had sworn by. He sat at his desk and waited for the rest of the class, having his earbuds playing The Beatles loud enough to block out any noises other people made. For around fifteen minutes, the class filled and only then did Mister Morrison present himself with three stacks of papers with each ascending in number of papers in the small tower. When the boy caught a glimpse of him, he took out his music to pay attention.

"Listen up class, these are your tests. I'll go from who failed, to who got a C through B, to who made As so when I call your name, come up and get your graded exam. We'll start with Adrian Swann." Jim started as a boy from the back of the class walked up, taking his test with an irritated expression. He went down until he got to his smallest stack consisting of only three papers. 

"Alright, three people here made either a near perfect, or perfect score. The two who just barely missed the hundred mark are Flavia O'Donovan and Scarlett Branson." He waved them down with his usual small smile, the two women happily taking their tests and congratulating one another. 

"And one special young man made a perfect score of not only a hundred, but a hundred one for getting the extra credit correct too. Angel." Jim's smile turned into a smirk as he leaned on his left hand, the boy's face flushing from the use of his pet name in front of everyone. Slowly, he stood and walked down with his face still tinted pink. Rather than just handing him his test, Mister Morrison waved his finger for him to lean down with his test covering the only side of the class that could see them in profile. "You didn't even need my help, perhaps I just boosted your confidence." He whispered with their foreheads pressed together, Brian allowing a smile to find it's way onto his face.

"M-Maybe..." The boy let out a small laugh as the elder man pulled him down by the scarf for a small kiss, pulling away and handing him his test. 

"How about a bit of congratulations?" Jim announced and while Brian walked up back to his area of the table, people did just that along the way. The rest of the class was just reviewing and he allowed them a free twenty minutes to converse. After the period was over, they were dismissed and wouldn't be back for two weeks, so he stopped Brian before he left. 

"Y'know, I never did get your phone number." The man casually spoke, now getting up himself as he had finished his classes for the day. 

"I needed to see if you deserved it first." Brian joked as he shifted a bit closer, looking up at him. Jim wrapped his arms around his waist with the tilt of the head, the silence in the room settling. 

"Well? Have I earned it?" He inquired with his hand slowly running up and down his side, the younger man smiling a touch wider at the show of affection with his head resting on his shoulder. 

"Hmm...well,that depends on if you're free tonight." 


End file.
